Wanting to be Wanted
by LoversandStardust
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it felt to be cheated on? What if a brown haired angel could help you forget all about it? One-shot


**AN: Hey there! this is my first fanfic in a while. It's a little OOC and the idea wouldn't get out of my head for ANYTHING! Lol sorry to interrupt, so here ya go! **

**Italicized**** = Flashback!**

* * *

Ezra was driving. He kept driving and driving, trying to clear his head of what had just happened. Why him?, he thought. He never was one of those bad kids. He didn't deserve this.

Ezra continued down a dirt road until it was eleven at night. It had began to rain but he kept driving. Suddenly, his car started to make riveting noises. He didn't know what was going on and decided to pull over. "Fuck!", he said. Ezra decided the best was to lay his head down on the steering wheel and think. What was he going to do? He was so miserable, so upset.

Ezra started to hear a knock on his car window. A girl with soaked brown hair was tapping with her fingers. Her lips were plump and she had the most beautiful smile. She looked so tiny. Her eyes had a twinkle in them. It made Ezra feel at home, more calm than he has ever been.

Ezra motioned her to come sit into the passenger side of the car and she walked around, Ezra's eyes watching her as she gracefully walked. The girl took the handle of the car and gladly opened it. "Please, sit." Ezra said quietly. The girl joyfully obliged.

"Ezra", he said. "I'm Aria.", she replied. Aria. That was the most beautiful name he'd ever heard. It sounded like an angel's name. They sat in silence for a while

"What are you doing just sitting here?", she finally said, breaking the quiet around them. "Thinking.", he said. "I'm having a bad night… My err ex-fiancé cheated on me." Ezra looked down in shame. He felt like it was his fault when all his ex did was treat him like shit. Ezra put his head back on the steering wheel and thought.

_Ezra was walking home from a long day of work, ready to just cuddle with the most beautiful girl in the world, Jackie. As Ezra got to the door, he heard a noise. Thinking Jackie got hurt, he started to rush._  
_Ezra finally found the right key on his key ring and slid it in the lock._

_Upon opening the door, he found the last thing he would believe. Jackie was with another man. Having SEX in their bed._

_Jackie heard the door open and looked over the man's shoulder shocked. "Ezra! It's not what it looks like!" Ezra didn't even give her hope. He just left, disgusted. Jackie got up chasing him, wanting him back and shouting for him down the hallway._

_"Ezra! Please! Don't leave me!", but it was too late._

She gave him a smile, "Hey, look it's not your fault. If you're a kind man, you deserve the best." Then, Aria gave a hesitant thought and put her hand on his and gave it a comforting squeeze. He turned his head and gave her a sad smile. What was this beautiful girl doing? She doesn't need to hear this. Ezra looked at her more carefully now that she was close up. She had the most piercing hazel eyes. He saw wanting in them, but he turned to look away.

"I don't know what I deserve.", he said. "You deserve best. Everyone does.", she replied. Aria turned her head trying so hard to get him to look at her in the eyes. She wanted to know his feelings. She wanted to get to know him. He was so handsome, yet he looked so broken.

Ezra leaned back in the driver's seat and Aria positioned her body to face him. Ezra finally could see her body, as could Aria see his. They both trailed down to look at each other and then they looked up at the same time, locking gazes. They both saw it. Wanting to be wanted. Both had felt this way.

Ezra started to lean forward toward her and close his eyes to wait and see if she would attach her lips to his. He waited a little and at first didn't think that she would. Suddenly, Aria rushed to it and attacked his lips forcefully. Aria brought her hands up to cup his face while Ezra wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pushing her to him. Aria gasped, giving Ezra the ability to slide his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues were battling for dominance and their breathing was ragged.

Ezra then pulled Aria up and over on top of him while they were still kissing. Aria easily slid around his legs, straddling him. Her torso was flushed up against him and Ezra could feel her erect nipples through her wet shirt. Aria started to rub her hips up against his erection while Ezra started to kiss Aria along her jaw and then her neck. Slowly and teasingly. Aria moaned "Mmmmmm more! Please!"Aria went to work on the buttons of Ezra's shirt, kissing every part of skin that was exposed after each button was taken off. Ezra hit the latch on the side of the seat making it lean back all the way. Aria was working her nimble fingers on the last button of Ezra's shirt and then her slid it off. And put her hands on his abs, moaning.

"I think someone has too many layers on." Ezra groaned and put his finger on the hem of Aria's shirt and pulled it up over her head. As soon as it was off, Ezra couldn't stop staring at her perfect breasts. They were two perfect mounds wrapped around a red lace bra. He leaned forward and kissed her breasts and grabbed them. They were so soft. "So beautiful.", he said. Aria moaned at this and arched her back while unclipping her bra in the back, taking it off. Ezra kissed from the valley between those two mounds all the way to her belly button.

"Please.", she whimpered. "Mmmm" "What do you want Aria?", Ezra growled back. "You. Please. All of you!", she replied breathlessly.

That was all Ezra needed to hear. He wanted to be wanted. He hitched up Aria's skirt and ripped her red lace lingerie. Ezra unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and his erection sprang up. Ezra turned to open the console and get out the recognizable foil packet and teared it open with his mouth. He put it on, grabbed Aria's hips forcefully and angled her body over his cock.

"WAIT!", she yelled, fear in her eyes. Ezra released her hips. "What is it, Aria?.", he said out of breath. "I-I'm a virgin." She closed her eyes ready for him to yell at her. He didn't. Instead, he whispered in her ear, "You deserve a bed. Do you still want to or would you like to do it somewhere special?" "No! Now! Please. I'm just scared.", she said.

Ezra grabbed Aria's hips again and angled her body. He slowly sunk her body down onto his cock, ripping the barrier in the least painful way. Ezra and Aria sat there, Ezra completely inside of her, waiting for the pain to subside. Suddenly, he felt her muscles relax and started to move her hips up and down. Faster and faster they went, reaching their goal. Aria moaned out.

Aria's orgasm soon surged through her body, shocked, she screamed out in pleasure and slouched against him. Ezra was still pumping her in and out until he stopped abruptly to cum. They both just laid there, completely sated, until both of their orgasms ceased.

Aria grabbed his shoulders and pushed up saying, "So this was what I was missing out on..." Ezra gave her a hearty laugh. "Are you okay?" She tried again to get him to talk to her, trying to see if she was still wanted. He paused and then suddenly decided on what to say and replied, "Oh, I'm better than okay." Ezra took Aria and wrapped his arms around her giving her soft butterfly kisses every once in a while until Aria was in a happy state of sleeping.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
